<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thyme On My Fries by revenblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056591">Thyme On My Fries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue'>revenblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] A Pun Is Its Own Reword [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Questionable food choices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest in a line of inexplicable actions from Phineas Flynn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] A Pun Is Its Own Reword [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/977175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>r/FanFiction Drabble Night</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thyme On My Fries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in August 2020. Prompt: Spice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferb stood in the doorway to the kitchen, eyebrow raised. By his standards, this was the equivalent of a question: Dearest brother, what, exactly, are you doing?</p>
<p>Said brother had, alas, not even noticed Ferb's presence, too intent on what, exactly, he was doing. That being meticulously covering a plate of fries with dried herbs. The latest in a line of inexplicable actions from Phineas Flynn.</p>
<p>At Ferb's cough, Phineas, at last, noticed his brother's presence. "Oh hey, Ferb."</p>
<p>The eyebrow lifted the slightest bit further.</p>
<p>"What else was I supposed to do with so much <em>thyme</em> on my hands."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlK8kk_9HuM">Thyme On My Fries</a> by Cool And New Music Team.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>